Kabe
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Chad | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Dievegge | species = Chadra-Fan | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 0,96 meter 31 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Mes | vervoer = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} Kabe was een jonge vrouwelijke Chadra-Fan die in 0 BBY in Mos Eisley verbleef. Biografie Kabe belandde op Tatooine nadat ze door slavendrijvers werd meegenomen en vervolgens achtergelaten toen de slavendrijvers snel moesten ontsnappen. Kabe kende weinig van haar eigen species maar ze erfde in elk geval het sterk instinctieve gedrag van haar soortgenoten en hun drang naar plezier en avontuur. Door haar kleine gestalte, snelle reflexen en extra zintuigen werd Kabe snel een goede dievegge. Kabe verkleedde zich graag als een Jawa en eiste van nieuwe bezoekers van Mos Eisley ‘dienstbelasting’ voor het niet bestaande merchant guild. Dit zorgde uiteraard voor irritaties bij de Jawas. Normaal gezien zou Kabe, die verlekkerd was op de alcoholische drank Juri Juice, al talloze malen zijn opgepakt geweest, ware het niet dat zij werd beschermd door haar harige vriend Muftak. Muftak was net als Kabe een wees en trad erg beschermd op tegenover Kabe. Aangezien Chadra-Fan niet alleen kunnen leven, was het gezelschap van Muftak meer dan welkom. Muftak nam Kabe onder zijn hoede en samen leefden ze vijf jaar in de tunnels onder Docking Bay 83. Muftak en Kabe leefden van de Credits die Kabe kon stelen en van de informatie die Muftak deelde. Ze spendeerden vrij veel tijd in Chalmun's Cantina waar Kabe regelmatig te veel Juri Juice dronk en Muftak haar naar buiten moest dragen. In 0 BBY dronk Kabe Juri Juice aan de bar en was zij getuige van het gevecht waarbij Ponda Baba zijn arm verloor. thumb|left|250px|Kabe aan de bar Op een nacht toen Muftak een dronken Kabe huiswaarts voerde, kreeg zij haar beste plan ooit. Ze wou het Townhouse van Jabba the Hutt plunderen in Mos Eisley. Kabe had een geheime doorgang gevonden naar het Townhouse en met de buit zouden ze lange tijd comfortabel kunnen leven. Toen Kabe terug nuchter was, gingen ze op stap en betraden het Townhouse via een rooster in het dak. Door Kabe haar erg scherpe zintuigen konden ze de meeste valstrikken en alarmsystemen ontwijken. Toen Muftak en Kabe wilden vertrekken, kwamen ze een gevangene tegen. Barid Mesoriaam was een agent van de Rebel Alliance die hen 30.000 Credits bood om data te bezorgen aan een Mon Calamari die in Mos Eisley zou zijn binnen enkele dagen. Barid vroeg hen om deze info zeker niet te bezorgen aan de Imperial Prefect aangezien het Empire geen plaats had voor niet-mensen. Toen Kabe en Muftak aan het ontsnappen waren, werden ze ontdekt en achterna gezeten door Gamorreans en Bib Fortuna. Kabe kon ontsnappen via een kleine opening maar Muftak geraakte er door zijn omvang niet door. Kabe keerde echter terug om haar vriend te redden en weliswaar zonder veel buit, ontsnapten ze uit het Townhouse. thumb|250px|Muftak & Kabe Kabe en Muftak waren nu echter betrokken bij de Rebel Alliance en toen ze de data overhandigden aan de Mon Calamari kregen ze prompt 15.000 Credits en twee gestolen reispassen die waren goedgekeurd door Wilhuff Tarkin. Het duo verliet Tatooine en reisde naar Alzoc III en Chad op zoek naar nieuwe avonturen. Achter de Schermen *Kabe zou gespeeld zijn door Barry Gnome. *Haar productienaam was ‘Bat’. *Alhoewel Kabe en Muftak onafscheidelijk waren, ontmoetten ze elkaar nooit op de set van ‘A New Hope’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Kabe in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Secrets of Tatooine *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina – Novel *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Chadra-Fan category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers category:Rebel Alliance Agenten